The Rapture
by Jaded1971
Summary: Judgment Day has come and Ciel Phantomhive now sees the true horrors of his decisions before his very eyes. Life is now a struggle for survival for all the sinners left on earth. Lives will be lost, closure will be received, and humankind will see the true horrors of Hell.


If asked, I wouldn't be able to tell you what time it is, where I am, or what just happened.

Because honestly, I don't know. One moment everything was plain.

Now everything I've ever known is upside down.

It's cold. My efforts to sleep are in vain. If I'm even conscious, I don't know. I laid in the dark, damp London alley with my butler on the guard in front of me. His typical calm nature was now thrown off; that was clear. I never thought the day would come where I would be in a situation even he knew nothing of. But then again, why would a demon know anything of Paradise?

I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family, the Queen's Guard Dog; call me by whichever you please.

My butler is Sebastian Michaelis. As I said before, he is a demon, a demon to whom I'm contracted to.

I accepted his offer to help me seek out revenge on those who tortured me in exchange for my soul.

I know what I agreed to that day.

_The gates of Paradise will forever be closed to you._

I agreed. I didn't care then and I still don't care now. I just never thought to see the consequences when I was still alive. Today had started as normal as any other day. Sebastian woke me in the morning, I had my tea, and I did any work necessary…but then the clock struck three. That's when everything crumbled before my eyes. For today at three is when the rapture came.

Those allowed in the Gates of Paradise left the earth.

The damned, such as myself, remained.

That doesn't seem very extreme. And it wasn't in the beginning.

The ground opened up and hell broke loose.

All Creatures of Nightmare rose from the ground and began wreaking havoc.

All those who turned from the Gates of Paradise were given the consequence.

At the time of three o clock, I was in the heart of London on an investigation. I heard the sound of the screams of the suffering and people who knew nothing of suffering and evil rise to the sky. Officers tried to keep people in line to no avail. I gripped onto the papers in my hand and I noticed my butler was no longer by my side.

"Sebastian!" I called out.

"Young Master, watch out please!" Sebastian scooped me up bridal style and ran.

I looked back to see what had Sebastian so very worked up and I saw it. A true horror. The very face of Hell. A demon hound stood behind us, breathing fire as the people tried to run from its grasp. The vicious beast consisted of no skin, simply rotting muscles. It had teeth that could pass as large, yellow spears with the reddest eyes. I gripped on Sebastian in pure terror as my eyes grew wide. The beast and I made eye contact and he charged. Sebastian looked back at the beast with a determined look. He set me down in a barrel in an alleyway.

"Young Master, stay here. I will take care of the beast." He set the lid on the barrel and ran back to the hell hound.

I lifted up the lid and watched my faithful servant because for some reason, I couldn't pull my eyes away. Sebastian pulled out three silver knives from his tailcoat. I noticed his eyes began glowing that cruel pink as he threw the three knives. The knives hit the beast in the throat in a perfect row. The beast gave a roar of pain and it charged at Sebastian. Sebastian jumped in the air elegantly and jumped on the beast's back. I watched in horror as he wrapped his arms around the hound and broke its neck. The beast fell to the ground in a heap. Sebastian dusted himself out, covered in black blood. He pulled the knives out of the hell hound and wiped them off as he walked back over to the barrel.

"Come, Young Master." He lifted me up out of the barrel and carried me to the other side of town that the creatures had not yet made their way to. All of the buildings and homes were gone. I knew my home was gone for the third time. Sebastian set me down in alley softly and stood.

"Are you okay, Master?" He questioned me with a concerned look.

I simply nodded, still in complete shock from today's events and we didn't move from that alley, even after sundown.

"Rest, Young Master. Today was a troubling day." He took his coat off and covered me with it as a blanket then turned his back to me to keep watch. I did drift off to sleep, but felt myself jerking awake. I suppose I was still nervous after being nearly attacked by a hell hound. I sighed and sat up when I heard a voice I didn't want to hear, especially after such a troubling day.

"Hello~!" A certain red reaper called out as he pounced my butler. Sebastian sighed, but didn't try to fight the forced affection because he knew it would be to no avail.

I sighed, "Hello, Grell," I then remembered the annoying death god could be of some use. Some.

"What happened today?" I questioned Grell, confusion slipped into my voice.

Grell let out that Cheshire Cat like smile and laughed a bit as if it was a simple question,

"You see, Phantombrat," he began, "today was the Rapture."

"Well, what is that?" I snapped, getting annoyed with his attitude.

"Judgment Day," he stated.

"Today was the day those who are meant for Paradise left the earth and those meant for eternal suffering stay here on earth. There are an awful lot of souls to reap," he spoke casually.

"We got a group to die at two in the morning, and I'm not doing overtime because you won't stop talking," a young reaper by the name of Ronald Knox called out to the crimson red, more experienced reaper.

"Okay, okay," Grell huffed.

"Goodbye…Bassy~!" The red reaper winked at the demon butler and left with the young reaper.

My butler and I made eye contact.

So the struggle began.

Little did I know then, there was a lot ahead for us. Secrets revealed. Closure. The constant loom of death following us.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
